


Thank You

by Soy_Sushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post, Romance, Short, Short Story, Spider-Man - Freeform, XReader, ahhh, first, imagine, reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy_Sushi/pseuds/Soy_Sushi
Summary: *First post*You’re new to your highschool and you almost instantly become friends with a boy named Peter Parker. After some time, you both bond. But then, after meeting spider-man himself, you start to suspect something...Do Peter Parker and Spider-Man have any connection?





	Thank You

Thank you

I walk down the High school halls, walking past the groups of people as they went their ways. I look at my schedule, nervously. I looked at each doors number, not being able to find my class. Suddenly someone bumps into me.

I turn to see a boy, as he stares at me in surprise "oh sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

I smile kindly "no it's fine uh" I show him my schedule "do you happen to know where this class is?"

He nods, grinning "yea... we have the same class. Follow me"

He leads me down the hall. "So your new?" He asks.

"Yea, I just moved here."

"Oh cool. Do you like it so far?"

I shrug "yea, it's ok. You know, nice neighbors. I'm just worried about high school."

"yea I get that, but don't worry. It's kinda just your ordinary high school. No different than yours."

I chuckle "yea sure"

We enter our class.

"By the way, I-I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Y/n" I smile.

Peter nods, gripping his own hands awkwardly as he walked backwards "so I gotta go sit in my seat"

"Oh uh" he hits a desk behind him "yea I was trying to warn you" I laugh.

He chuckles, going around the desk and going down the row, sitting in the back. The teacher enters, closing the door.

"Your the new student?" He asks as he places his things on the desk.

I nod "yea uh where should I sit?"

"Just up front so I can show you what we're learning"

I nod and do as he says, sitting up front. I look back to Peter, smiling. He smiles back, waving. Looks like I made a new friend.

 

Later down the year, we became closer friends. He introduced me to his best friend Ned and it seemed to just be the three of us.

I bike down the road, heading towards the market. My (parent/guardian) told me to buy some groceries and honestly putting that trust on me is a mistake with the amount of snacks I'll be getting.

I put my feet on the ground to halt. I get off my bike and lock it on the pole. I walk into the market, the door with an open sign. The small bell above rings. I grab a cart and walk into an ile.

It was a small market but I didn't mind. There always seemed to be less people. I grab a bag of chips and a box of popcorn. I go to the fridge section and try to find the milk.

"Y/n?" I turn to see Peter.

"Peter! Hey" I grin "I didn't know you shopped here"

He shrugs "small world"

I chuckle, turning and finally finding the cartons of milk. "Yea small world" I open the fridge and grab it "You need one?" I ask as I looked to the front door.

The bell rung and the sign was turned where the open faced us. "Yea, can you pass one?" Peter asks.

I raise slowly "hey Peter, isn't the si-"

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!!" A man yells. We both turn to see a masked man with a shot gun. I quickly go down to my knees, my hands up as Peter did the same. Anxiety engulfs me as I stared at the gun.

The man slowly walks back, turning to the cashier. "Please please don't" the lady cries.

The man throws a bag to her "this better be filled with money in 2 minutes."

Peter starts crawling back. I watch as he crawls back, looking at me reassuringly. He then turns and disappears behind the iles.

I wonder what he was doing. I hyperventilate a bit, afraid. The lady starts putting money in the bag, tears running down her face. She owned the market. I felt terrible that all her hard earned money was all being stolen.

Suddenly I hear the bell above the door ring again. My heart stops for a moment. Did Peter just run out?

The masked man turns, looking to the door and raising his gun. I look up, noticing Spider-man (👏👏👏👏). He crawls on the ceiling and stops when he was right above the masked man.

He jumps on him, his arm around his neck. The man yells, shooting the gun.

I yell from the loud noise, covering my ears. The man walks back to an ile, hitting Spider-man.

The ile tips over, making me move back to the fridges. The ile falls with a loud thud right in front of me. Spider turns the man forcefully and yells out "watch out!!"

The lady moves, crying. Spider-man kicks the man, shooting a web to grab the gun. The man hits the wall. Spider-man webs the gun to the ceiling. The masked man groans, slowly getting up.

Spider-man shoots a series of webs at him, making the man stuck and motionless. The man groans, trying to get out.

I look outside to see police cars. Spider man looks to me and the lady. The lady thanks him, sobbing as she walk towards the police. He helps me up.

"Uh, you ok?" He asks with a forced lower voice.

I nod "yea I'm fine..." I stare at him curiously. But I give up on the thought "you saved us."

"It was no problem."

"Did you... see a boy run out when you came in?"

He stays silent for a moment but nods "yea... who do you think called the police." Before I could ask him any more, he starts heading towards the door "I gotta go. Get home safely!"

He walks out and disappears.

 

I was stuck in the thought that Peter was Spider-Man. He was the same height as him. He acted like him. Sounded like him. In those few moments, I didn't feel like I was talking to a stranger.

I sit in lunch with Ned as we ate. Peter went to buy lunch. I turn to Ned, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Ned" i whisper.

"What's up?" He asks, eating his sandwich.

"I think Peters Spider-Man" I whisper.

He stops chewing, then coughing. He drops his sandwich and pats his chest. I pat his back hard as he coughed. Once he catches his breath, he drinks some water and looks to me.

"Uh ok... why would you think that?" He asks with a worried tone.

"Remember the robbery in the market."

"Yes the one you and Peter were at."

"How is it that right when Peter disappears, Spiderman is suddenly there. Same height, same voice."

Ned shrugs "I-I don't know, y/n. But I can assure you Peter is no Spider-Man. I mean look at him."

We both turn to Peter as he stood in line "He's kinda scrawny. I bet even you can beat him in arm wrestle. Oh oh! And also, how can he be someone he knows!"

"He knows Spider-Man?"

"Yes! He has an internship with Stark. He's met Spider-Man."

I stare at Ned, thinking for a bit. I smile "yea... then it makes no sense that he's Spider-Man"

"Exaaactly!" Ned sighs, eating his sandwich again.

Peter walks over to us "hey guys, what are you talking about? I saw you guys looking at me."

"We we're taking bout how I bet I can beat you in an arm wrestling match!"

"Haha bet you can't"

"Oh we'll see Parker"

 

We walk out of school, where we usually parted ways. I turn to Parker as he waves bye to Ned.

"So... it's Friday... wanna hang out?"

Peter looks at me "uh yea sure... when?"

"Right now silly. Come on."

I grab his hand, pulling him with me "call your Aunt and tell her we're going to the mall"

"Why don't we bring Ned with us?"

"Its always either us three or you two, let's have some personal time."

Peter grins "o-ok."

 

As we walk around the mall, I turn to Peter "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Oh okay I'll wait for you her-"

"No come on follow me."

He does so, confused. We walk down the bathroom hall, passing the doors:

"Uh the bathrooms are right there" Peter says.

"I know" I open the exit door. We walk out, standing in an empty alley.  
"Are you Spiderman?"

Peter looks a me shocked "what? N-no I'm not Spiderman. Why would you think that."

I nod "ok...ok sorry it was just a thought." I go to hug him. He hugs me, letting me open his back pack and pull a red suit out.

"NO no y/n that's-"

I show him the suit "not Spiderman huh?"

He grabs the suit quickly "it's a costume"

"Doesn't look like one to me. Admit it Parker. Just admit so I can thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For saving me." We stare at each other silently for a moment. "You saved me and I didn't thank you cause I was nervous."

Peter looks down, gripping the suit "it didn't matter to me if you said thank you, as long as you were ok"

I raise his head with my hands. I kiss him. He quickly hugs my waist, kissing back. I turn my head to deepen the kiss. When we separate, I smile as he grins.

"Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Archive Of Our Own so I hope you all liked it. I’m still figuring out how everything works but I do plan to post more.


End file.
